Descendants of the Lost Ones
by Swiftwatcher
Summary: What if SkyClan never made it to the clans? That really happened, but that was thousands of moons ago. So what are the clans going to do when 4 kits arrive at a Gathering and claim they are from SkyClan? Why, split them up, of course!


**Descendants of the Lost Ones**

* * *

 **Hello, pups! I know that I have other stories, but I couldn't help myself! This idea has been on my mind for a long time. Also, sorry I haven't updated my other stories. I had a meeting with a scholarship I wanted to get and I wrote an essay. I read it to the committee members and I made them cry. Anyway, I got accepted! YAY!**

 **Summary:**

 **What if SkyClan never made it to the clans? That really happened, but that was thousands of moons ago. So what are the clans going to do when 4 kits arrive at a Gathering and claim they are from SkyClan? Why, split them up, of course!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **The Gathering**

-ooo-

It was the night of the full moon, the Gathering _._ The four clans were gathered, ShadowClan on the far right, WindClan next to ShadowClan, on the left, RiverClan in the upper right, and ThunderClan in the upper left.

They were almost finished, getting ready to leave. Suddenly, a light gray she-cat with green eyes ran to the ShadowClan leader, carrying a she-kit in her jaws, while carrying three more she-kits on her back.

Doestar, the ShadowClan leader, looked at her, worried.

"Rainpelt, what is the meaning of this? You're expecting kits!"

The she-cat, apparently called Rainpelt, said, "I went out for a little walk when I found these little she-kits. They talked to me for a bit before they passed out. They said that they're from SkyClan."

Once she said that, everyone let out a gasp. SkyClan? Nobody ever talked about SkyClan. Not since they weren't able to return to the lake.

However, Doestar stopped the muttering that started. "What else did they say?"

"Nothing, except that they're five moons old and their names."

Before Doestar could answer, though, Hopestar, the light gray ThunderClan leader, asked, "How many are there?"

"Four," Rainpelt answered.

Hopestar, Volestar, the WindClan leader, and Fishstar, the RiverClan leader, all nodded, but it was Fishstar who said, " We could split them up. One for each clan."

Rainpelt tried to protest that _she_ was the one who found them, but eventually Doestar gave in and each leader took one.

Hopestar took the sandy-colored she-kit with flecks of white and green eyes. Rainpelt said that that one was called Sneezekit.

Fishstar took the one called Streamkit that was a gray she-kit with black paws and green eyes.

Volestar took Sleekkit, who was a white she-kit with a silver underbelly and a silver tail tip and green eyes.

Finally, Doestar took the green-eyed black she-kit with blue-gray ear points and a blue-gray muzzle called Sagekit.

Rainpelt said that they were sisters, but the only thing in common was their green eyes, which only Rainpelt saw.

After each clan took a kit, the clans left. Sagekit to ShadowClan, Sleekkit to WindClan, Streamkit to RiverClan, and Sneezekit to ThunderClan.

-ooo-

In the ShadowClan camp, Sagekit was safely tucked in with Paletuft, with Nettlekit and Yewkit, Paletuft and and Oakleg's kits, sniffing at her curiously before being hushed by their mother, and their father, Oakleg, who was curled up with Paletuft.

-ooo-

In the WindClan camp, Sleekkit was sleeping with her new littermate, Kinkkit, and her new mother, Joywhisker, and her new father, Woodtail. Joywhisker was softly snoring away, offering a slightly comforting sound.

-ooo-

In the ThunderClan camp, everyone was talking about the new addition to the clan, while the said addition, Sneezekit, was sleeping the night away with Frostglow, her new mother, Flamekit, and Finkit, her new littermates, and Copperclaw, her new father.

-ooo-

In the RiverClan camp, the running river on the outside of camp lulled everyone to sleep, including Streamkit, and her new family, which consisted of Puddlepoppy, her new mother, Seedkit, Lichenkit, her new littermates, and Grayclaw, her new father.

-ooo-

ShadowClan:

Leader: Doestar- dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes and a white muzzle

Deputy: Oakleg- cream tom with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat(s): Bearnose- Dull gray tom with yellow eyes

Warriors:

Deerwisp- Dark ginger she-cat with flecks of white and green eyes

Rowantail- black tom with yellow eyes

Honeyfur- honey colored she-cat with blue eyes

Quailspots- Lean she-cat with white spots

Rushpelt- ginger tom

Mallowfur- white tom

Olivehead- Yellowish cream she-cat

Tumbleclaw- silver she-cat

Webbelly- black tom with brown eyes

Apprentices:

Falconpaw- gray she-cat with brown eyes

Robinpaw- brown tabby she-cat with a ginger underbelly

Queens:

Paletuft- pale ginger she-cat with tufts of pale ginger and amber eyes (Mother of Oakleg's kits; Nettlekit and Yewkit: five moons old; Adopted Mother of Sagekit: five moons old)

Rainpelt- light gray she-cat with green eyes (Expecting Rowantail's kits)

Kits:

Sagekit- black she-kit with blue-gray ear points and a blue-gray mother and green eyes

Nettlekit- cream she-kit with amber eyes

Yewkit- pale ginger tom with specks of cream and amber eyes

Elders:

Newtclaw- white tom with blue eyes and deaf ears

-ooo-

WindClan:

Leader: Volestar- brown tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Yarrowfang- white tom

Medicine Cat(s): Ravendapple- black she-cat

Apprentice, Vinepaw

Warriors:

Whorlclaw- sturdy gray tom

Woodtail- brown tom

Willowpetal- silver she-cat with blue eyes

Tinyjaw- black she-cat

Quickblossom- white she-cat

Smokeclaw- light gray tom

Pebblefoot- dark gray she-cat

Apprentices:

Vinepaw- gray-blue she-cat with green eyez

Queens:

Joywhisker- gray she-cat (Mother to Woodtail's kit; Kinkkit: five moons old; Adopted Mother to Sleekkit: five moons old)

Kits:

Sleekkit- white she-kit with silver underbelly and silver tail tip and green eyes

Kinkkit- brown she-kit

Elders:

Harefur- brown tom

Gorsepelt- black tom

-ooo-

ThunderClan:

Leader: Hopestar- light gray she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Freckleclaw- dark gray tom

Apprentice, Hawkpaw

Medicine Cat(s): Duckleaf- yellowish cream she-cat

Warriors:

Acornwhisker- dark brown she-cat

Applesong- light brown she-cat

Birdflower- white she-cat with green eyes

Copperclaw- cream tom

Coalstripe- black tom

Smokeytail- a grey tabby tom with a plump tail and green eyes

Apprentices:

Hawkpaw- dark brown tom

Queens:

Frostglow- white she-cat (Mother to Copperclaw's kits; Flamekit and Finkit: five moons old; Adopted Mother to Sneezekit: five moons old)

Chillygaze- dark brown tabby she-cat with light blue eyes and a white underbelly, paws and tail-tip (Expecting Smokeytail's kits)

Kits:

Sneezekit- sandy-colored she-kit with flecks of white and green eyes

Flamekit- ginger tom

Finkit- cream tom with white tail tip

Elders:

Darkfur- black tom

-ooo-

RiverClan:

Leader: Fishstar- silver she-cat

Deputy- Minnowclaw- gray tom

Medicine Cat(s): Grassheart- brown tom

Warriors:

Flintfur- dark gray tom

Mosspuddle- light gray she-cat

Wetbrook- brown she-cat

Shrewtooth- pale ginger tom

Grayclaw- dark gray tom

Voletalon- dark brown tom with amber eyes and a black tail-tip and underbelly

Queens:

Puddlepoppy- black she-cat (Mother to Grayclaw's kits; Seedkit and Lichenkit: five moons old; Adopted Mother to Streamkit: five moons old)

Ripplestorm- dark grey she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Voletalon's kits: Lavenderkit, Mudkit and Shadekit; three moons old)

Kits:

Streamkit- gray she-kit with black paws and green eyes

Seedkit- dark gray she-cat

Lichenkit- black tom with flecks of gray

Lavenderkit-silver and black she-kit with blue eyes

Mudkit- black tom-kit with dark brown stripes and amber eyes

Shadekit- light grey she-kit with blue eyes

Elders:

Frondflower- blind white she-cat

* * *

 **Yay! I'm done with the first allegiances! That took me a long time to do! Anyway, as I was editing this chapter, I realized that there is a little bit of cats. If you want to suggest some cats, feel welcome to PM me your character or put a review with your characters. This chapter was 1,155 words long, 7,131 characters long, 6,100 letters long (excluding spaces). Swiftwatcher, out!**


End file.
